


Mischievous Quest

by Lucky_Kiki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: Thor convinces his father that the best way to rehabilitate Loki is living on earth. Loki ends living with the avengers while he learns about earthlings. Can the god of mischief behave?





	1. Chapter 1

"If you keep talking I swear I will kill you" - Hawkeye hit the glass with anger - "Dont you know how to shut up?" 

"My apologizes, my friend" - Loki didn't look scared - "I was just saying that maybe, just maybe... I could go out to take some air" 

Hawkeye only shook his head after letting out a sigh. This mission was impossible. Thor had come a few days before asking the avengers for help as he wanted to stablish a new home for him and Loki there on earth. Obviously, all the avengers complained and ended up locking Loki in the special cell they had for the hulk. 

"Can I go out?" - Loki touched the glass again - "Please?" 

"Why me?" - Hawkeye started to think the other avengers hated him - "Get away from the glass" 

"Uhm" - Loki sighed - "How I am supposed to relieve myself if you don't let me out? Last time I 'did' it here, that woman went crazy" 

"Who? Natasha? " - Hawkeye ended replying anyway- "Whatever, just turn and go to a private spot" 

"Private? In a full glass cell?" - Loki retorted- "I do not get why I can not use the toilet like a normal person!" 

"Because you are not a normal person!" 

"Well, that's right" - Loki admitted- "But still, it's not like I will run away if I go to toilet" 

"Let him out, Clint" - Thor arrived with a serious face - "He is telling the truth" 

"Excuse me? " - Barton rejected the idea of Loki walking freely around the avengers's tower 

"He is not lying" - Thor opened the cell - "Not now" 

"Finally!" - Loki chirped as he got out. Hawkeye paled when the tall dark haired god stormed out of the room 

"He could have gotten out by himself" - Thor sighed - "That cell is not prepared for magic" 

"Then..." 

"I don't know why, but he remained there because he wanted " - Thor shook his head. Loki drove him crazy. 

Natasha observed the dark haired boy sitting on the living room's couch. 

"What are you doing here?" - She asked defiantly- "What did you do to Barton?" 

"Nothing" - Loki smiled - "I'm glad to see you! I thought you were gone !" 

"Stop this game" - Captain America frowned as Loki seemed cheerful- "What are you trying to do?" 

"Ehm... right now?" - Loki pointed at the tv - "Trying to figure out how to use your magic box" 

"It's not a magic box, it's a tv genius" - Stark scoffed - "Look, press here" 

"Why are you helping him?" - Rogers complained 

"Thanks!" - Loki seemed amazed by the tv - "Wow, look at that" 

"He is like a kid" - Banner smiled. He shouldn't find Loki cute but he did - "I think it's going to be better for him staying out of that thing" 

"You mean the cell?" 

"That prison isn't good for anyone " - Banner knew that - "Also, I know he is Loki but... don't you think he looks different?" 

"How?" - Stark pointed at Loki - "Black hair, green eyes, Tall... I think he is the same" 

"Who is Justin Bieber? " - Loki suddenly asked 

"What?" - Steve rogers shook his head 

"A crazy young adult that was once a teenage star" - Stark provided - "Why?" 

"Oh" - Loki just turned again to the tv - "And Hannah Montana?" 

The avengers sighed. They had a long way to go. The first time they hand breakfast together, Loki asked so many questions Clint thought he could throw up. He asked about the cereal brands, marshmallows, honey, milk brands, productions and so. Stark managed to reply most of his questions but he ended exhausted as Loki's curiosity knew no limit. 

"Stop it!" - Steve shouted - "You are driving us crazy!" 

"My bad" - Loki shrank his shoulders - "Sorry" 

Natasha widened his eyes. Did Loki just apologize? She never imagined Loki could apologize. Also, he said 'thanks' several  
Times before. Natasha saw how the god's mood went down after the scolding. He was now so quiet it was weird. 

"I never asked you before" - She sat next to him after breakfast- "why?" 

"What?" - Loki was confused 

"Why you did it? The more I see you... " -Natasha looked at him perplexed- "Less I get it" 

"Do I need to answer?" - Loki looked to the floor - "I prefer if I don't have to" 

"I don't get you, Loki" - Natasha crosses her legs - "One day you are a crazy bastard and one day you are nice" 

"I decide how I will be during the day when I wake up in the morning" - Loki smiled shyly - "Its a joke, of course" 

Loki stood and walked to his room. The mysterious god only came out to have lunch. Bruce often would try to talk to him but he seemed out of himself. Stark caught him looking out of the window several times. 

"Why? A ghost? What are you looking for?" - Stark teased - "Your brother?" 

Ah. Stark knew he was right when he triggered one reaction from the quiet boy. 

"Are you sad because Thor left you here?" - Stark started playing- "Are you upset?" 

"Yes" - Loki's sincere answer left Stark without words. 

"Oh... ehm... I..." - Tony scratched his head - "He will be back soon. He said something about fighting for the nine realms peace or whatever" 

Loki nodded. He kept looking out of the window. He did so for the entire day. And the next one. 

"He is sad since Thor is not here? He tried to kill his brother! Do you want us to believe he truly loves him?" - Rogers hissed while the avengers spied Loki using Stark's cameras 

"He does look sad" - Bruce felt pity for him - "He just... keeps staring waiting for his brother" 

By the third day, the avengers played Rock Paper Scissors to find the chosen one. Bruce ended losing meaning that he was the one designed to talk with Loki. 

"Hey" - Bruce sat next to the sad boy - "I'm sure your brother is coming back soon" 

"Please don't" - Loki shook his head - "Its ok, I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me" 

"Fine? You don't look fine" 

Loki played anxiously with his fingers. He took air and then spoke again. 

"It's just... I miss him" - Loki pouted - "I know is hard to believe but I actually love my brother. And my family. Even my stupid father" 

Bruce blinked several times. Was Loki playing a trick? 

"Nevermind" - Loki smiled sweetly- "Its not your problem" 

Bruce sighed. Living with Loki was going to be a whole experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" - Loki shifted on his seat. He tried to take off his seatbelt but once again Natasha stopped him - "I feel like I'm going to explode" 

"If you pee my car, I kill you " - Stark saw Loki thanks to the mirror - "I told you we should have left him at the tower where he couldn't ruin my car" 

"And do what? Leave him alone so he can rule earth while we are away?" - Steve complained in the copilot seat - "No way! "

"Maybe we should have left YOU" - Stark raged - "We are so doom" 

"For the nine realms!" - Loki begged - "I do have to go! Please!" 

"I have never see him so desperate" - Stark sighed - "I'm pulling over, wait a second. Don't dare to wet my precious car" 

"Are you pulling over? Really?" - Steve shook his head - "This was supposed to be a non stop trip!" 

"Whats your plan, cap? Let the tall god I presume has a big bladder, pee inside? The hell no! " 

"Both of you shut up! " - Natasha growled - "If you haven't fought so much about which road we needed to take, maybe, just maybe we would already there!" 

"For Odin's missing eye ..." - Loki grabbed his face - "Oh, just forget it" 

The avengers didn't have time to react. When Loki disappeared from their sight, there was a quiet moment and then just chaos.

"WHERE IS HE? " - Steve opened the car's door with a bang - "TONY! SUIT UP! "

"Jarvis" - Tony Stark whispered while his suit covered him - "over there"

Tony pointed at the bushes near the road. He could see something moving. Tony was ready to blast his best attack just in case. Steve Rogers was holding up his shield just ready for action. Natasha had a gun ready to fire.

"3...2..." - Steve counted in a low voice

"Wait" - Tony shook his head - "I think he is just--"

"Please" - Loki hissed - "Can I pee in peace? I really don't like having a crowd around me when taking care of my business"

"Sure" - Stark turned and gestured the others to leave - "Next time, we are giving him a bottle"

Natasha laughed, Steve smiled amused while looking back several times to make sure Loki didn't run away.

"Done" - Loki's face showed embarrassment- "I won't drink again that black tasty beverage you midgardians have"

"He is talking about coke" - Stark grinned - "Yeah, it has caffeine in it so yes, it makes you pee a lot"

"You should have told me that earlier" - Loki pouted - "Where are we going? "

"I already told you it's a secret" - Natasha smiled - "We are not far away just let's go"

"You have been saying that since one hour ago!" - Loki protested - "I want to go home!"

"Home?" - Steve had to ask - "You mean the avengers's tower or your home in Asgard?"

"Any of those would do" - Loki whined - "I'm tired "

"Banner is right when he says Loki is like a child" - Stark chuckled - "I just wanna see their faces and this hell trip will worth it"

Loki recognized one of the young girls standing next to a really improvised camp.

"Oh no" - Loki shook his head - "You brought me to--"

Jane slapped Loki's face as hard she could. She would have tried to kill him if he wasn't her love's brother. Also, Loki was a god so she feared she couldn't hurt him. Apparently, she did. Loki flinched when Jane raised her hand again.

"Oh, don't get me wrong" - Loki smiled playfully- "I think I like you"

Jane rolled her eyes. She hadn't agreed with it. Stark called her last night and didn't give her any option.

"So, what do you think?" - Stark pointed at Loki who watched TV quietly - "Do you think he seems different?"

"He does" - Selvig nodded - "Its weird but I think he has changed"

"He has been acting weird" - Steve agreed - "He is actually..."

"Well behaved" - Natasha completed - "Loki is kinda nice and that worry us"

"He was a maniac a few months ago" - Stark sighed - "Why he would change?"

"I don't know" - Selvig replied unamused - "But he is even more normal than Thor was when he arrived here the first time"

"He is polite, I won't deny that" - Stark couldn't believe they were talking about Loki

"He was even well mannered when he came to rule earth" - Selvig often hated recalling that time - "I thought I would never said this but... he has manners"

Loki stood and walked to them. For a moment the whole room went silent. Did Loki hear them?

"It does not work" - Loki handed the tv remote to Jane - "Can you fix it, sister in law ?"

"My name is Jane" - Jane grabbed the remote - "and yes I can fix it. Call me sister in law again and you will get in troubles. Did you listen?"

"Yes, ma'am" - Loki smiled playfully- "I can see why Thor likes you"

"Here" - Jane gave him back the remote - "Go Watch tv before I kill you"

"Like if you could" - Loki grinned - "Thanks"

"Do you know something about Thor?" - Steve whispered - "Loki keeps waiting for him but... we have no clue when is he coming back"

"No" - Jane's cold reply reminded Loki he was not welcomed there - "If I see him I will tell him you are looking for him" 

The next day wasn't better. Loki seemed to have gotten bored of almost everything they had in the tower. Books, tv, toys, gizmos. Nothing could satisfy his curiosity.

"You bought him what?" - Steve didn't understand

"A DS" - Stark grinned - "Videogames"

"I don't care what you give him if you make him stay quiet for a while" - Natasha was getting tired of the pranks Loki plotted all the time

"What is this?" - Loki appeared behind Stark - "Can I play with this?"

"All yours" - Tony grinned - "Go play"

Thor returned to earth after fighting with almost every warrior that ever lived in the nine realms. He took longer than he expected but he finally arrived at the avengers's towers.

"My friends" - Thor smiled - "Its been a while"

"T-Thor... hi" - Banner seemed nervous- "We didn't expect you coming"

"Hey! What If we go outside for a while?" - Stark rushed - "Let's go--"

Loki's scream made the avengers exchange nervous looks. Only Thor reacted running to the room.

"Stark" - Thor said angrily - "Is this one of your doings?"

"No" - Tony rushed to explain- "Actually we don't know that happened"

Loki's face was red. He was also hot to the touch and it seemed to have a hard time breathing.

"I think he is sick...?" - Steve tried - "We didn't know he could get sick"

"Don't be stupid, no sickness from Midgard can damage a strong Asgardian warrior" - Thor scoffed - "My brother--"

"Adoptive" - Loki managed to complain - "not blood related"

"Does it matter?" - Thor frowned

"Actually... it does" - Stark was the first to take the hint - "He is not blood related to you right? You said he came from another realm"

"So?"

"He is not Asgardian" - Natasha sighed - " He is different and his body... it's different "

"Apparently he doesnt have immunity to our virus" - Stark shut his eyes worried. He didn't know to what extent that was good or bad.

Loki laid on his bed full of sorrow. He felt his whole body aching. He didn't have energy left to cast any spell that could help him. He didn't understand what was going on with his body. He just felt bad.

Loki wished his mother was there. She would know what to do. Thor also wished for that too, but it was useless to think about it: Odin had been clear enough when he said He and Frigga wouldn't visit Loki until he proved he was 'worthy'.

"I'm so sorry, brother" - Thor said softly- "So sorry"

"I'm scared" - Loki cried a bit - "Just kill me, please"

"Are we gonna tell them is just a cold?" - Stark whispered to Banner - "I know Loki is... was our enemy but.. you know"

"I will give him some medicine" - Bruce smiled - "He doesn't deserve this"


	3. Chapter 3

"FOR GODS SAKE JUST TAKE IT!" - Stark raged when Loki once again refused to take pills - "YOU ARE SICK AND ITS KILLING US!" 

"I won't take anything I don't know how you made, pedestrian healer" - Loki tried to get away from Bruce again - "I don't trust you!" 

"You see, Rudolph" - Stark tried again - "Its been three days already and you are just getting worse instead of getting better" 

"And? What is that supposed to mean?" - Loki folded his arms and sat reluctantly after Natasha obligated- "I'm a God, you d--- " 

Loki coughed. Bruce took a deep breath and offered the meds again. Loki turned away his face. 

"Thor! Your little brother is misbehaving! " - Stark accused - "Again!" 

"Stop this fuss, brother" - Thor scolded - "If you keep going like that I will authorize them to do whatever they want"

"I'm fine" - Loki shivered non stop - "I don't need any stupid thing they try to give me" 

"I must say I'm surprised" - Natasha rolled her eyes unamused- "Days ago you weren't this bad. I even thought you were nice" 

"I don't care, mewling quim" - Loki's skin color was paler than usual 

"If you want to die, then, I will grant your wish" - Stark faked an smile - "Let's just leave him alone" 

"He is like that because he is sick " - Thor explained- "He tends to get in a bad mood when he is unwell" 

"It's normal" - Natasha sighed - "We all feel bad when sick" 

"It's strange" - Clint spoke after what it felt like ages for the team - "He looks... weird " 

"He is sick" - Bruce pointed out 

"Was he sick the first time he came to earth?" - Clint asked - "I remember he was not looking great when he arrived at SHIELD first " 

"What do you mean?" 

"He had pale skin, greasy hair, sunken eyes and horrible dark circles under them" - Clint described carefully - "I could swear he was even sweaty and shivering" 

"Being sick is not excuse for trying to rule earth" - Steve Rogers sat at the table - "He was a monster" 

"But... it's actually interesting" - Stark agreed with Clint - "Why he looked sick when he arrived?" 

"I don't know" - Thor shook his head - "I never asked him. I thought he was death until mother felt him coming to earth" 

"Never asked why? I know he is crazy but it's your brother right?" - Bruce couldn't believe it - "Didn't you speak about it?" 

"Never" - Thor sighed - "Look, I love him, but that was something I didn't want to discuss with him" 

"Mr Stark I must inform that Loki threw up in his room" - Jarvis voice echoed 

"Damn brat! " - Stark pulled his hair - "Cmon Dr Banner, we are giving him those pills even if he refuses" 

Probably it wasn't the best idea. Pills just ended making Loki's stomach even more upset. Also, throwing up the meds avoided them to make any effect against the virus. Thor started to worry when Loki seemed to be losing consciousness. He would blabber silly stuff and drool. 

"Is he dying?" - Stark asked nervously. Now he felt guilty for not helping Loki properly 

"If his temperature keeps rising we are going to be in big troubles " - Banner checked the thermometer 

"Please... kill... me" - Loki begged weakly - "Thor... pleaseeee" 

"What are you talking about? You are a god Loki! You can fight a simple virus!" - Thor patted his back 

"I can't..." - Loki cried - "Thor, I can't" 

Desperately, Banner and stark managed to vaccinate Loki. They used their best serum hoping that it would give him the strength needed to fight against the disease. It seemed to work as Loki slept peacefully two hours later. 

Next morning, avengers woke up thanks to a noise coming from the kitchen. Stark supposed it was just Loki who finally would have his appetite back. Turned out he was right... or just half. 

"What the..." 

Thor didn't know if he wanted to cry, laugh or just kill his friends. Steve stared at the young child eating crackers infront of them. 

"I don't know what happened but your brother shrank" - Stark said nervously 

"Well, he isn't human so... maybe he reacts differently to meds and vaccines " - Banner tried 

"How old is he?" - Natasha worried - "He looks like a toddler"

"Toddler? I am NOT a baby" - Loki's baby voice made Stark laugh - "I'm a GOD"

"Well, he is still the same I guess" - Banner wanted to disappear- "take it easy, it's probably one of his tricks"

"Loki, what happened? Is that true?" - Thor tried - "Brother... please"

Loki only focused on his cookies. He ate his cookies doing a mess. Thor took the package from the boy hoping to get an aswer but instead his brother sailed on the floor.

"Give them back!" - Natasha hurried - "He is obviously a child!"

"Mine! Mine!" - Loki hugged the pack of cookies - "All these are mine!"

Thor inspected the young child with teary eyes. He didn't think it was a trick after all.

"Now? What are we supposed to do?" - Rogers cleaned the mess - "Wait?"

"Wait" - Stark agreed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Just for fun!


End file.
